Once fallen twice shy
by Lady Kiddymonster
Summary: A/N One of my favourite films is City of Angels; I intended this to be a crossover fic but changed my mind as I wanted to use only the characters we know and love and thought Downton needed a supernatural element. In this story, which takes place after 3.5, I assume that Cora, Isobel and Anthony were once angels who sacrificed their immortality for love of Robert, Dr Crawley and Ma
1. Chapter 1 Prologue - deal with God

**Once fallen twice shy**

**A/N One of my favourite films is City of Angels; I intended this to be a crossover fic but changed my mind as I wanted to use only the characters we know and love and thought Downton needed a supernatural element.**

**In this story, which takes place after 3.5, I assume that Cora, Isobel and Anthony were once angels who sacrificed their immortality for love of Robert, Dr Crawley and Maud respectively; only Anthony was taken back into the heavenly realm. Now desperately in love with Lady Edith he dares to contemplate a second fall for love knowing that this time there will be no going back. He also has no injury here.**

**Prologue Deal with God**

**September 1890**

Sir Anthony Strallan felt helpless as he sat beside Maud's bed; his face was awash with tears as he watched her. She was flushed with fever as her body became wracked with yet another convulsion as the childbed fever took a hold of her frail body.

He had never anticipated this although he had known it was a risk. Invariably angels such as he had been gave up their immortality for love of a mortal; only to lose them, probably a cruel way of redressing the balance.

He did not need to be told that their son had died for he had heard the final muted cry long before the nurse had put her head around the door to utter the heart-breaking words, "I'm sorry Sir; the bairn is with the angels now."

It was something mortals often said; little knowing and scarcely understanding. Anthony could not blame her; how could she know after all. It had been hoped too many times that the fact that one parent had been immortal would stay the hand of death. Anthony Strallan had been immortal. Then he had seen Maud; concentrated his efforts on being near her to comfort as best he could without touch. She had lost her father and been distraught. His feelings had grown and one night he had braved the storm and thrown himself from the highest tower of Ripon cathedral. A mortal man would have died from such a suicidal fall but Anthony had become mortal as a result. They had married and he had loved her; experienced touch, taste and smell as well as passion and he could never regret a moment of the short five years they had had together.

She seemed relaxed for a moment and clasped his hand.

"Anthony, my darling; I want you to listen to me very carefully,"

He wiped her forehead not bothering to dry his tears.

"I love you and don't think I have ever forgotten your sacrifice."

He looked into her hazel eyes/

"Maud my love; I would rather have had just one kiss from your lips, one touch from your hand and one night in your arms than an eternity without."

"I know; oh Anthony, I can't bear to leave you alone; especially with you not being truly of this world."

She began to convulse again. He realised she was raving but then realised she wasn't; she was speaking to someone in a strange tongue that he was surprised she could know. She was talking to the Archangel Michael.

"I truly honour Anthony's sacrifice but I cannot bear for him to be left alone and broken hearted; Please take him back to the heavenly realm until he should fall for love of another woman who will truly need and love him as I have done. I love him so much that I would do anything; give anything, that he not be alone after I leave. Please."

Tears ran down his face; he had known she loved him but not this much; it mirrored the love he had felt for her that had caused him to fall. But Anthony knew that once an angel had fallen for mortal love there was no way back.

He clasped her in his arms; not bothering to conceal his grief.

Moments later Lady Maud Strallan died in her husband's arms.

Anthony closed his wife's eyes and covered her face with the sheet. As he did so he was certain he felt a rush of wings. The room filled with a bright light. He found himself facing an angel he had once known.

"Anthony, I have come to take you with me. She loved you so much that her request has been heard. You will come with me and in thirty years you will fall again for love of another not yet born."

The light surrounded them both and when the nurse came into the room moments later she found only Maud's body; there was no sign of her master.


	2. Chapter 2 Reflections

Chapter 2 Reflections

For some years after the death of Lady Maud Strallan there was wild conjecture and rumour as to what had become of her widower but in the end it became generally accepted that he had gone overseas to deal with his grief. The truth would have been far too fanciful for even the most open-minded to accept.

Anthony was restless; before his fall he had been able to accept that mortals were different with their own rules and codes of conduct. But now he had known love and the evocative senses of touch, taste and smell he ached to experience it again. He had been spared the grief of widowhood; years wandering and fending for himself in an alien emotional wilderness but he was finally able to understand why most fallen angels were never allowed back into the heavenly planes of existence. They were marked by their human experience and trying to co-exist with those who had never felt or experienced what he had was damned difficult at times. He tried to talk to other angels, in an effort to make things bearable, but they could not relate to him or him to their blissful ignorance. At the time he had loved Maud for what she had tried to do for him; that her last words had been for him not for herself but he was slowly realising she had unwittingly condemned him to a hell of his own.

He spent many hours with Mordecai, the angel who had fetched him back. He could not see Mordecai ever falling though. Anthony knew however how sudden the feelings for a mortal woman and a craving for humanity could come upon one.

On this particular day he and Mordecai found themselves at Downton Abbey; ancestral home of the earls of Grantham. They moved among the family and servants unnoticed and unseen or heard.

It was the autumn of 1920 and the youngest daughter of Robert, the present Earl of Grantham, had just died hours after delivering a daughter. Lady Sybil Crawley had angered her father some years earlier by eloping with an Irish radical chauffeur, Tom Branson. Branson was mortal through and through yet Anthony felt deeply for him. He was often close to Tom although the latter could not see or hear him. She had been just twenty-four when she had died. The servants were distraught but Anthony longed to comfort them.

When Anthony had told Mordecai that he felt a close kinship of sorts with Cora, the countess of Grantham, Mordecai had stated plainly that, "She was one of us but she fell for the Earl."

"Then why did the daughter die and not him?" Anthony asked, "It doesn't normally work that way for us."

"You aren't exactly normal either," Mordecai had said.

Anthony had been captivated by the Earl's second daughter; Lady Edith. She was a slender young woman a couple of years older than the late Lady Sybil. She had creamy skin, brown eyes and coppery hair. She felt like a misfit; Anthony knew that because he could read unspoken thoughts and feelings as he tried to be near her as much as possible. He found himself experiencing the rush of all the old longings but Mordecai just raised an eyebrow and never got him to expand on his thoughts. Mordecai stated that he would never fall but Anthony understood why; Mordecai had homosexual tendencies and such was illegal in the mortal world, resulting in harsh prison sentences. However Anthony was aware that Mordecai was edging towards a young male servant named Thomas Barrow who clearly had the same tendencies.

To try and distract Anthony from Lady Edith Mordecai changed the subject from falling completely.

"I took a little girl to Heaven last week; she was six. She asked if she could be an angel."

"They all want wings," Anthony replied, "did you tell her what it really means to be like us?"

Mordecai nodded.

"How did she take it?"

"She said what use were wings if you couldn't feel the wind rush past," he looked at Anthony, "what does it feel like, the wind I mean?"

"It would be impossible to describe..."

"To someone who hadn't felt, yeah I know," Mordecai sighed.

Cora, countess of Grantham sighed. She had just spent another evening sitting with her widowed son-in-law, Tom, as he had yet again cried himself to sleep. Cora's heart was breaking for she knew that Tom had loved Sybil very much. Cora understood for she had thrown herself from a New York office block for love of Robert, the Earl of Grantham. As a result she had become American which proved useful in concealing whatever traces of other worldliness she might exhibit; the British seemed distrustful of Americans. When she had confessed to Robert what she had done to enable her to love him he had made her swear never to tell his mother Violet; the dowager countess of Grantham and she had never told their daughters either.

But Cora was piqued by the fact her other worldliness had appeared to broke no influence; like Anthony she was struggling to understand why it had been her daughter by the man she had fallen to love who had died rather than the man himself; it went against the grain totally. Had Sybil paid the price to make way for another falling? Cora was uncertain but she, unlike her husband, understood what had really happened when Maud Strallan had died yet not quite believed that one could be taken back. Cora sensed the presence of other angels at this time although she could not see or hear them. Her husband and their two remaining daughters, Mary and Edith, felt nothing.

Robert had gone to bed and Cora sat alone; she often wondered if any of the servants had an inkling of what she had been. Her lady's maid, Sarah O'Brien, often looked at her quizzically as if trying to detect something not totally British but not completely American about her. Mrs Hughes, the housekeeper, had reported that some of the servants had been playing with a Ouija board at Christmas but Ouija boards were for contacting spirits, not angels.

As Cora sat she was aware of another other worldly presence in the room; a male she sensed.

"I can't see you," Cora said aloud, "but I know you are there."


	3. Chapter 3 Betweeen angels

Chapter 3 Between angels

Anthony materialised from the near darkness; Cora sat alone but he willed her to see him. That was one of the advantages of being an angel; if you did not wish someone to see you then they could not. He had willed Lady Edith to see him back in 1913; out of desire for her to do so and they had spent many happy hours walking and talking together. He had retreated during the war; gone to lend his heavenly assistance in more troubled places although he could not actively intervene in matters of life and death. Owing to his previous human incarnation he had been affected by the war and man's inhumanity to man in particular. He had seen many young men blown to pieces or shot for cowardice and these images haunted him. Mrs Isobel Crawley still did not know but he had moved her son from harm's way more than once; he felt an instinctive urge to protect the heir of the father whom Lady Edith loved.

Anthony knew that Isobel too was a fallen angel; driven by love of Matthew's father she had thrown herself off the walls of York in a rain storm and had emerged slightly bruised but mortal for it.

"Sir Anthony, I thought it was you," Cora smiled. Robert and Edith had both gone to bed so there was no chance of them being disturbed.

"Good evening, Lady Grantham," Anthony said, "I am sorrier than I can say about Lady Sybil."

"I'm having a hard time trying to understand that, Sir Anthony; it doesn't normally work that way. Sybil's husband is as mortal as my own so why has he lost her and why have I lost my daughter when normally it is a spouse that we lose when we fall."

"I really wish I could answer that, Lady Grantham but I'm afraid I cannot."

"The only reason I can possibly think of is that Sybil has been sacrificed to cover a fall; of another angel to for love of someone else but it never happens like that does it?"

"Not usually no; we are not supposed to be taken back to the heavenly realms either and I understand why now because it marks us marked and different; totally unable to relate to those who have never fallen."

"Why do you think you were taken back?" Cora asked, "Do you think it was because your fair hair and blue eyes correspond to so many mortal ideas about angels?"

"Maud pleaded with the archangel Michael on her deathbed; she stressed that she understood my sacrifice and because she loved me she did not want me to wander a world of which I was not truly a part as a broken hearted widower. But I will never regret that I did fall for her. When Mordecai came to take me back he said I would remain in heaven for about thirty years until I fell for love of another mortal woman but this time there will be no way back nor would I wish to return to the heavenly realms again.," Anthony blinked tears from his eyes, "her last words were to help me, Lady Grantham."

"Do you think you will fall again?"

Anthony thought of Lady Edith and how much he wanted to fall for a future in her arms; he was edging closer to the decision by the hour but he needed to find out how she really felt about him. It was difficult when he could not hold or touch her unless she initiated the action.

"I am afraid I will, Lady Grantham, and I feel it will be very soon. My existence was never the same once I knew what true love was and I need to be sure because I know I can't go back again."

"I hope you make the right decision Sir Anthony; Edith talks of you constantly."

"How does Lady Edith see me?" her mention of Edith's name had made him bold.

"She sees you as a mortal man in his mid fifties and she adores you; she worried so during the war. But Robert would think you too old for her; without knowing how old you really are. He doesn't even know how old I am really."

"Does Robert know what you gave up in order that you might love him?"

"Yes but we vowed not to tell his family or our daughters."

"I see his point for I don't think either the dowager countess or Lady Mary or Lady Painswick could ever get their heads around what you were."

"Violet definitely wouldn't," Cora laughed.

"Would Robert accept me as a suitor for Lady Edith if I fell?"

"I can't answer that, Sir Anthony. Edith believes the story that you went abroad to deal with the late Lady Strallan's death; I think everyone believes that in these parts except for me because I know different. I was about to fall myself when you were taken back."

Anthony fell silent; he wanted to tell Lady Grantham that he loved Edith and would do anything to share her heart and her life even make the irreversible fall but he could not find the words and anyway those words for Lady Edith's ears only. Whether she would believe him or not was another matter entirely.


	4. Chapter 4 Home truths

Chapter 4 home truths

The following day Edith went to the village hall to help Cousin Isobel with her fallen women project; she had been doing this a couple of months now and thrived on the challenges; the main one being that the women did not entirely trust someone of her breeding despite knowing that women of her class who fell into the same ways were judged far more harshly.

When the drop-in was finished for the day Isobel took Edith into her office and got them some tea. Edith was very tired for she had not slept much thinking about Sir Anthony Strallan.

"Are you alright Edith dear?"

"Yes I'm fine cousin Isobel; I just haven't been sleeping too well. A lot on my mind I suppose, after Sybil's death."

"The pain will fade, Edith."

"I know cousin Isobel but it's not just that except..."

"A man?" Isobel asked.

Edith flushed; was it that obvious?

"Is it anyone I know?"

"Sir Anthony Strallan," Edith whispered; loving the sound of his name on her lips, "Oh cousin Isobel, he is absolutely the most gorgeous man I have ever set eyes on and when I think about what it would be like to feel his arms around me or his mouth on mine," she flushed scarlet, "When I spend time with him the hours fly past; he's intelligent, loves to read and quote literature and we have such stimulating conversation. He cares about what I think and he even comments on what I wear which no one else bothers to do but I know for a fact father and Granny would say he was too old."

"It's time you found happiness, Edith, it's long overdue, and, like you say, he is very attractive; almost angelic one might say."

"He is now you mention it; the Bible story picture books I had as a child always showed angels as being blonde and blue eyed. I'm not sure I could imagine him with wings though."

Then Isobel said something that would forever change the way Edith looked at life and at Sir Anthony Strallan in particular.

"I can imagine him with wings because I have seen it."

"I don't understand," Edith faltered.

"No doubt you believe the stories that Sir Anthony Strallan went abroad to come to terms with his late wife's death?"

"Yes, that is what I have been led to believe."

"It's what most people in these parts who don't or can't know better believe but Sir Anthony was an angel who sacrificed his immortality for love of a woman. On her deathbed she pleaded with heaven to take him back because she did not want him wandering broken-hearted in a world to which he did not truly belong; she loved him that much. He was taken back and the rumours that you grew up believing came about. That rarely happens; often angels fall for love of mortals and invariably the mortal dies but rarely do they get taken back."

"How do you know this cousin Isobel?"

Isobel did not answer at first; doubtless wondering if she had already said too much. Finally she looked Edith in the eyes and said, "I know because I did it myself for love of Matthew's father."

"Is Tom a fallen angel too then?"

"No," Isobel said, "to be honest I am not sure how or why that came about and I cannot question heaven's motives but Sir Anthony is caught between a rock and a hard place because he has found it difficult to readjust to the angelic life because of his earthly experience. He loves you enough to fall again for the sole purpose of making you happy."

Edith's eyes filled with tears and Isobel put a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"I think your father will understand better than you think, Edith dear."

"Did he...was he?" Edith faltered; she could not believe she was having this conversation.

"Not your father, no but your mother fell for love of him."

"My mother was an angel? It's funny but I always sensed that their feelings for each other went deeper than the normal How come she's American?"

"She's American because she threw herself off a New York building; wise decision for her being American makes her other worldliness less obvious."

"So Sir Anthony threw himself off a building; I'm not sure I like the idea he would get hurt."

"He must choose a place that a normal mortal would be killed if he fell from; yes you get a bit bruised but never injured more seriously than that but it is not a decision you can make for him; it must come from him alone."

"Does Matthew know?"

"Yes but I don't think he believes and we haven't told Mary."

"Mary doesn't understand anything that isn't about her," Edith said somewhat bitterly.

"Maybe not but cousin Violet definitely wouldn't."

"Did Sybil know?"

"No."

"I have often wondered why Anthony doesn't attempt to touch me."

"He can touch you if you touch him first; he can eat and drink but he can't taste and he can't feel the sun on his back or the wind on his face. He can influence whether someone sees him or not and how they see him. You see him as a mortal man as do your parents and cousin Violet, Matthew and Mary because he has made a decision to allow people to see him that way. If he falls then everyone will see him as a mortal man because that is what he will be."

"Oh cousin Isobel; I really do love him and nothing would make me happier to have him by my side for the rest of my life even if my life is shortened because of the choice he makes."

"I would rather have had just one kiss and one night with Matthew's father than an eternity without," Isobel put her hand on Edith's shoulder, "You must go to Sir Anthony and tell him from your heart how much you love him and want to be with him. Tell him you understand and accept what the cost will be for him to make that possible then the rest is up to him."

Edith flushed.

"In my somewhat unladylike dreams about Sir Anthony he has always been, well attentive. Are fallen angels better lovers?"

"Matthew's father never had any complaints," Isobel flushed too.

Edith thanked Isobel and left to go home for dinner; she was not sure she could ever quite see her mother in the same light again but she certainly had a clearer understanding of how to get what she truly wanted more than anything else in this world

"


	5. Chapter 5 from the heart

Chapter 5 from the heart

Edith found it very difficult to sleep that night; her head was full of thoughts of her beloved Anthony and the revelations from her conversation with Isobel.

She had no doubt that the following day she would pour out her heart to him and what would be would be. She flushed as she thought of how badly she wanted to kiss him and have him make love to her with an ardour she never dared imagine. She had waited her whole life to know true love and she wanted to find it with Sir Anthony Strallan. She realised that she had loved him since before the war.

At last she understood that he had not touched her because he had not wanted to but because he was unable to; she tried to imagine how it would feel not being able to experience the warmth of the sun or the wind. But she knew that for him it would be a great sacrifice to love her and only he could judge if he loved her enough.

Edith had received so little romantic interest in her life; most men who had flitted around the Crawley girls had been drawn to Mary. Now Mary had a husband who, like her, was mortal yet with a fallen angel for a mother. Knowledge was power and Edith enjoyed knowing what she knew about Cora; satisfied that Mary would never know. If Anthony fell for love of her Edith knew that she would feel far superior to her sister in that he would have made such a huge sacrifice that Matthew had not had to make for love of Mary. She wished she could read his thoughts so she would know if he loved her. He seemed more than happy in her company but was that enough? She made up her mind that she would drive over to Locksley the following day; spend some time with him, which was not exactly a hardship, and lay her heart on the line.

There was only Edith at breakfast the following morning for Cora had already eaten and Robert had gone to London on the early train to visit his sister, Rosamund.

When she had finished eating Edith asked Carson to inform Mrs Patmore that she would be out for lunch.

She drove over to Locksley as fast as she dared; her heart pounding with anticipation at the delicious thought of once again looking into those blue eyes of his. She was shown into the sitting room where he was reading a novel. When he saw her he put the book down and smiled. He seemed very pleased to see her.

"Lady Edith; to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?"

"I thought we might take a walk; there is something I need to talk to you about in private and it is more important than you could ever realise."

"Of course; it is a privilege for a gentleman to be asked to take a walk with such a lovely young lady as yourself."

She felt a shiver run down her spine; she really liked it when he said she was lovely.

They went for a walk through the grounds into the rose garden where they sat on a bench. During the walk Edith had taken his hand which enabled him to curl his fingers around hers. As they walked she tried to imagine what it was like for him; to never be able to feel the sun's warmth or the wind in your hair and to eat and drink without tasting. Edith just could not imagine it.

"What did you want to talk about, Lady Edith?" he asked her.

She looked into his blue eyes and felt her whole body come alive; tingling with desire. She wanted him to be able to hold and touch her. This was going to be difficult; she swallowed hard.

"I love you, Sir Anthony Strallan and I think I always have. You are quite simply the most gorgeous man I have ever met and more so because you actually care about what I think and feel. I can't get you out of my mind. You are my first thought on waking and my last thought before sleeping. We get on so well for you stimulate my intellect whereas my sister would not know intelligent conversation if it bit her. I want to spend the rest of my life with you because I know I could be a good wife; love and look after your every need," she flushed scarlet, "but I know that it would cost you everything you have and I know I cannot make that choice for you."

"How did you find out?" he asked gently wishing she could take her in his arms.

"Cousin Isobel told me yesterday but please don't be angry with her; or with me for loving you so deeply and daring to admit it when it is not considered ladylike to do so."

"I am not angry with her, Lady Edith; in fact she has done me a favour because for weeks now I have been trying to find the words to tell you myself," he reached out a hand as if to touch her cheek but suddenly realised he couldn't, until Edith took his hand and laid it against her cheek. He sighed deeply, "how much did she tell you?"

"Everything; I had believed that you had gone abroad to come to terms with your wife's death but I know different now. I also know about my mother and what she gave up to be with my father. I want to be with you, Anthony. I love you so much it hurts. I want to know real love even if it means my life is shortened as a result. I am prepared to take my chances if you are."

He enjoyed the sensation of his fingers being held against her cheek.

"I love you so much, Lady Edith," he breathed into her hair and Edith trembled as she felt the heat of his breath, "my late wife did not know what she was saying though; she thought she was helping me by asking for me to be taken back but the last thirty years have been difficult because I am marked by my mortal life and how different it makes me from those angels who have never fallen for love and maybe never will. I would miss the powers I have; such as being able to fly, deciding who may see me and being able to read the unspoken thoughts and longings of mortal hearts but it is lonely on those heavenly plains and I wish to god she had allowed me to remain a widower but she loved me that much and thought she was doing the right thing by me. I do not blame her for it but I understand why angels are usually never taken back."

"She must have really loved you and I can understand why."

"Lady Edith I have been close to a decision for some hours now and I think you have finally helped me make it."

Edith took him in her arms and held him tightly.

"Would you really give up eternity for me, Sir Anthony? I want you to be sure."

"I would give it up in a heartbeat, Lady Edith, because you are the only woman I have met in recent years who has made me want to return to the mortal life that was taken from me. I would give it up to taste your beautiful mouth, feel your breath on my skin and hold you in my arms. I love you so much that I would go right out and take a fall for you now."

"I worry about you getting hurt."

"It would be nothing more than a few scrapes and it is a fall that no mortal could survive."

"I know that; might I come with you?"

He shook his head.

"It would be infinitely distressing for you, my lovely; I could not put you through that. Besides I need another angel to witness the fall and my companion, Mordecai, is elsewhere at present."

Tears came to Edith's eyes as she held him close to her warm body.

"You must be sure Anthony my darling for it would break my heart should you come to regret your decision or resent me because of it."

"I could never resent you for it would give me freedom to be who I want to be; I would make you blissfully happy in all wifely senses. I only fear that your father would object to my mortal age."

"My father does not know how old my mother really is."

"Yes I would imagine that is true," he looked into her eyes, "I love you deeply, Lady Edith. I will make you the centre of my world and you will never again be lonely or want for attention. I have read the unspoken thoughts of your mind, for which I apologise, but I needed to."

"I love you too, Sir Anthony; you are everything I could ever have wanted."

"As are you to me, we will speak no more of the matter for the time being and just enjoy one another's company."

They passed a pleasant afternoon reading and discussing literature and social issues. That evening Edith kissed him gently and returned to Downton for dinner. Having no doubt in her heart or mind that soon she would have everything she had ever wanted.

**Please review**


	6. Chapter 6 The fall

Chapter 6 the fall...and after

Edith found it hard to conceal her excitement at dinner that night but she reined in her insurmountable joy because Mary and Matthew were dining with them. Robert had returned from London and he looked tired. Edith's heart went out to her father; he looked weighed down with both grieving for Sybil and the business of the estate.

But there had been good news at Downton that day; Robert's valet, John Bates, had had his conviction for murder declared unsafe owing to new evidence and the news was that he would soon be a free man. There was talk of little else for which Edith was glad as it would detract attention from her.

When Anna came to undress Edith for bed that evening Edith said.

"Anna, I am so happy for you; it is nothing less than either of you deserve and soon you will be able to be a married woman in every sense. We knew he never belonged there."

"Thank you my lady; I must admit it hasn't quite sunk in yet but I am so relieved."

"We always believed Murray had a few aces up his sleeve."

"You look like you have had some good news yourself, my lady."

Edith smiled.

"Yes I have but I would sooner not speak of it just now; I don't want to jinx things."

"I quite understand, my lady, and I hope everything will work out the way you want."

That evening Sir Anthony Strallan rendered himself invisible to all mortal eyes and took his final flight to York. He sat on the high city walls for a time until he heard the flap of wings and Mordecai materialised beside him.

"You're really going to do it then?"

"Yes," Anthony said, "I can't be beside her for another moment without being able to love her properly in the way she craves and deserves. She is more than worth it and I have not felt comfortable in the heavenly realms for the past thirty years. I should have remained a widower. Maud thought she was helping me and I understand that she loved me but I have missed the mortal life more than you will ever know."

"I love Thomas; I have allowed him to see me and talk but I cannot fall, cannot condemn the man I love to prison for that is the only possible consequence of expressing the kind of love we feel. If the law ever changes, and I believe it will one day, then I will rethink the matter but I cannot allow him to go through that."

"That's a noble decision, Mordecai, and I applaud you for it."

"I will always be around for you, Anthony; if you or Lady Edith ever need help you need only call and I will come. I cannot leave Downton or my beloved Thomas."

"I understand that and thank you for it."

The two angels embraced; two angels were able to embrace but an angel could not embrace a mortal unless he fell.

"Well I sincerely wish you all the best, Anthony; you have been a good friend and kept me on the straight and narrow. You truly deserve to know her love and I know this is the only decision you can ever make that would be right for both of you."

"Thank you Mordecai; my dearest friend and angelic brother."

Anthony stood, "It is time," he said, taking a last look at his wings.

Anthony Strallan closed his eyes and stepped out into nothing. The ground rushed towards him at an alarming rate and he hit the cobbled street below with a hard thwack.

He sat up, still stunned, and inspected the bleeding grazes on the palms of his hands. His right leg felt somewhat stiff but that had happened the last time so did not worry himself for it had righted itself soon enough. He was mortal now and he was bleeding but that would not last. At last he would be able to kiss and hold her. He was unbelievable happy.

He left York and took a train to the small station on the branch line that served both Locksley and Downton Abbey. He was wearing gloves so that his injured palms could not be seen. First thing in the morning he would go to the hospital and ask Isobel Crawley to clean and dress the wounds for him. At least he would not need to explain to her how he had come by them.

He walked the short distance to Locksley; enjoying the sensation of the night breeze as it ruffled his blond hair and swept past his face.

He took a small glass of whisky as a nightcap; relishing the taste of every sip as it burned his throat and warmed his insides. It felt so good that it brought him to tears.

Anthony slept for the first time in thirty years for angels never slept; not in the conventional sense. When he awoke he felt refreshed and content; being able to actually taste his breakfast once again brought tears to his eyes.

He went to the hospital and found Isobel Crawley. He removed his gloves.

"I come to you because you won't question how I got these," he said.

Isobel bathed the grazes and cleaned them with a mild antiseptic solution, "this might sting a little," she warned.

"I don't mind because it shows that I am mortal; thank you for telling Lady Edith the truth about me because I had been meaning to tell her for weeks but was not quite able to find the right words, you know how difficult that is,"

"Yes it can be difficult," Isobel said, "but I am glad you have made the fall; Lady Edith has been sidelined by her family for most of her life and she deserves any happiness you can bring her."

"There will not be a happier, more contented wife in the whole of Yorkshire," he said.

Edith had finished breakfast and was reading in the library when Carson came in.

"Sir Anthony Strallan is here to see you, Lady Edith,"

"Thank you Carson; please show him in and bring us some coffee."

"Very good, my lady."

Cora and Robert had gone out for a drive and Mary and Matthew were in Ripon so Edith knew that they would be quite undisturbed.

Sir Anthony came into the room and he threw his arms around her; pulling her close to his strong sinewy body.

Carson brought in the coffee.

"Carson, I have important things to discuss with Sir Anthony so please could you ensure we are not disturbed?"

"Certainly Lady Edith," he left the room after pouring their coffee for them.

Edith felt tears prick her eyes as she realised his acute pleasure in actually being able to taste the aromatic South American blend of coffee he was drinking.

"How do you feel?" she asked.

"I have never felt more alive than I do at this moment, my lady. I drank whisky last night and being able to actually taste it really touched me and I felt the night breeze ruffle my hair.2

"I'm so glad for you, my darling."

He got up and knelt before her taking her hand in his.

"Lady Edith Crawley; I love you with all my heart and wish to ask if you will consent to be my wife so I can love and take care of you in the style you so richly deserve."

She threw her arms around him and kissed him passionately.

"Does that mean yes?" he teased.

"It means a thousand times yes my darling Anthony; my beloved fallen angel. I never thought I would ever find love much less with a man who has sacrificed eternity for me."

"Edith it is worth it for every moment I have spent with you this morning so far; after yesterday I knew I would go mad to be with you yet unable to hold or touch you."

"Of course we have to talk to my parents later but with a fallen angel for a mother, although she doesn't realise I know, I would say the odds are stacked decidedly in our favour."

He held her close to him as he began to kiss her; nuzzling her neck and nibbling her earlobe gently.

"I love you, Lady Edith Crawley and I intend to make you the happiest wife in Yorkshire."


	7. Chapter 7 Happy ever after

Chapter 7 happily ever after

Edith walked into the library with Anthony's arm around her waist; Robert and Cora were there.

"Papa, Mamma; Anthony has asked me to marry him and I am only too pleased to say I have accepted,"

"I see," Robert said, "Aren't you a little old?"

"There is no age limit on happiness, Lord Grantham," Anthony said, tightening his arm around Edith's waist.

"No I suppose not." Robert acquiesced.

"Robert, you know I am much older than you really; in terms of what I was before I came to love you; my mortal age is different of course and Anthony has done what I did thirty long years ago; in fact this is his second period of mortality."

"I don't understand," he frowned.

"I fell from heaven for love of the first Lady Strallan and on her deathbed she begged that I be taken back. It was a rare occurrence and I fully understand why fallen angels are not normally taken back because we are marked as different. The rumours circulating that I had gone abroad to come to terms with her death are true in part for I was in another country; another plane of existence but I truly love your daughter, Lord Grantham and I know I can make her happy."

"I am well aware I may pay the ultimate price for Anthony's decision but I would rather have one year or one month as his wife than never know true love. I have never attracted much romantic interest because no one noticed me but Anthony."

"Anthony; I am deeply honoured and touched that you have sacrificed your eternity for love of my daughter and therefore I cannot say no; Edith does not need my consent but she has my blessing,"

Edith extricated herself from Anthony and threw her arms around her father.

"How did you find out?" Cora asked.

"Cousin Isobel told me everything, Mamma. She says Matthew does not truly believe what she was but Mary must never know. I also know about you and you have been happy so I know we can be."

"Is Tom a fallen angel?" Robert asked.

Anthony shook his head, "No Lord Grantham, he is as mortal as you are. I'm afraid I cannot offer you an explanation for Lady Sybil's death."

"I doubt anyone could ever offer a suitable explanation," Robert sighed, "Well you must come to dinner as I expect it will be nice to actually be able to taste what you are eating."

"Well breakfast this morning was certainly a revelation," Anthony said.

Robert sent for Carson.

"Carson; please inform Mrs Patmore that Sir Anthony will be joining us for dinner."

"Very good, my lord."

They had a pleasant dinner; Edith knew that Anthony was savouring the taste of absolutely everything. Matthew, Mary and Violet, the dowager countess, had also been invited. Violet was extremely surprised by the knowledge that her granddaughter was engaged but even she could not fail to notice how happy they seemed together and since Robert appeared to have no objections, for reason she would never fathom not being in possession of the knowledge that he was, she decided to let it be. Even Mary seemed happy for her sister and only Anthony was aware of Mordecai's presence in the room and it was to his former angelic comrade in arms that Anthony attributed the convivial atmosphere.

Edith & Anthony wanted only a small wedding which meant that preparations were quick.

A month later, Anna dressed Edith for her wedding.

"You look absolutely stunning, my lady; he's a lucky man."

"Thank you, Anna, but I'm the lucky one because I have everything I have ever wanted in Sir Anthony and when I become Lady Strallan I will be the happiest woman in Yorkshire."

Robert walked his daughter up the aisle to where Anthony waited. As she reached the front of the church she gave him a beautiful smile and his heart melted.

"Good afternoon my beauty," he whispered.

"Good afternoon my beloved fallen angel," she whispered back.

They spoke their vows; their voices ringing out loud and clear in the high ceilinged church.

Anthony slipped the ring onto her finger.

"With this ring I thee wed, with my body I thee worship and with all my worldly goods I thee endow," he said, never once taking his eyes from his beautiful mortal bride as he basked in the light of her radiant smile.

He knew that many mortal men craved immortality and certainly had during the war years when human life was seen as cheap amid the senseless slaughter of the front line but he knew he would never want to be immortal again; he would settle for what the mortal life offered him, the sensations his angelic status had cruelly denied him.

Reverend Travis pronounced them man and wife and Sir Anthony walked out of the church with his Lady Edith Strallan by his side.

"I look forward to proving to you how much I love you tonight and every night hereafter Lady Strallan," he flirted.

Edith flushed, remembering what cousin Isobel had said with regard to fallen angel's prowess in certain matters.

"_Matthew's father certainly had no complaints," she had said._

She looked forward to her wedding night with renewed zeal and the moment when she would become Lady Strallan in so much more than name. She knew how Maud had died and Edith really hoped that, with time, she would be able to bear Anthony the son he craved but she also knew that, were circumstances to threaten her own life, she would not plead for Anthony to be taken back because she knew that would not make him happy; she would let him grieve for the woman he had loved but as a mortal man as he had wanted to be left to before.

The wedding breakfast seemed to fly past and, before they knew it, they were on their way back to Locksley where they would stay that night before adjourning to Europe the following day for their honeymoon,

Anthony lifted her in his strong arms and carried her over the threshold.

"Welcome home Lady Strallan," he murmured.

The bedroom had been decorated with scented candles and rose petals were strewn across the bed.

Anthony poured his wife a drink and then one for himself.

They drank quietly before he pulled her into his arms and held her close to him. Her pulse was racing and she could feel his strong steady heartbeat against her.

"Anthony," she breathed, "Oh I really do love you so much,"

"I love you too, my beautiful lovely Lady Strallan," his voice was hoarse with emotion.

They undressed each other hurriedly pausing in between to kiss and caress each other. His breath caught in his throat as her wedding dress dropped to the floor revealing her beautiful skin. Her nakedness was a sight he would remember forever; well for the small portion of eternity he was now granted at any rate.

He laid her on the bed and moved beside her.

"Are you ready to become Lady Strallan in more than name?" he whispered.

"A thousand times yes," she breathed, her own voice now husky with desire.

Several hours later they lay still in each other's arms; slicked with sweat after their exertions and their breathing ragged. Edith inhaled the musky aroma of her husband's magnificent body and drank in the scent so she became light-headed. He was nuzzling her bare neck and shoulder, caressing her ardently with his mouth as he moved from lips to throat to jaw line to earlobe and back again.

She was breathless with emotion; she had just experienced the most exquisite sensual pleasures far more intense than she had ever dreamt of. He had brought her to a new sense of self far beyond the realms of the senses. They had connected on a plane far beyond the physical union of their bodies. He had continually caressed her ear with his warm breath as he had whispered his desire to her and dared her to express back the same love he was giving her. It was the most wonderful experience of her entire life and she knew she would never forget it for as long as she lived.

Finally they lay; their bodies entwined as her head rested on his broad chest.

"Anthony darling," she breathed, "I know I belong to you now."

"I belong to you too, Lady Strallan and my heart always has,"

"Thank you for such a beautiful night; it was incredible," she breathed softly.

"If I hadn't loved you enough I could never have experienced this," he replied as he stroked her side, an angel should never fall for anything less than perfection."

"I'm not perfect," she breathed, "far from it in fact."

"You're perfectly lovely to me, Lady Strallan; you are beautiful and pure and I m glad I was the one to take that purity for my own. Oh god how I love you; even if something separated us tomorrow then I would rather have had tonight than a miserable eternity without knowing your touch."

"I have waited my entire life for a night like this and I would not change one thing."

She propped herself up on one elbow so she could look into his blue eyes.

"I want to give you a son, Anthony my beloved."

"I would be deeply privileged to give you a baby, my darling; I think we have made a pretty good start."

EPILOGUE

Sir Anthony & Lady Edith Strallan spent a happy three month honeymoon in Europe; when they returned Dr Clarkson confirmed Edith was three months pregnant with their first baby.

Six months later Anthony paced nervously outside the room while Isobel Crawley and Dr Clarkson took Edith through the birth and finally she pushed her son into the world; he heralded his arrival with a loud lusty cry.

Seconds later Isobel emerged.

"Congratulations Sir Anthony, you have a son to carry on your name. He and Edith are doing well."

"Thank god," he gasped.

He was by her side in moments. Edith was holding the baby in her arms and she handed him to his father.

"He's so beautiful," Anthony gasped, "Thank you my darling."

Anthony and Edith had many happy years together and their love never dwindled; in fact it intensified through the years. Their son; Anthony Robert Lewis Strallan, also lived a long happy life.

Anthony had kept in touch with Mordecai throughout the years; in 1967, when the homosexual act was finally decriminalised, Mordecai took a fall for Thomas Barrow and they spent many happy years together until their deaths.

A/N I hope you enjoyed this story about fallen angels and sacrifice for love. I thought it would be nice if for once Edith could have what she wanted with her parents' approval

Please review.


End file.
